The success of high-throughput synthesis of materials and subsequent assaying to identify properties of the materials is partially dependent on the reliability of the synthesis and assaying equipment, as well as on the efficiency of the assaying methods. Inherent equipment limitations can limit the ability of one using such equipment to explore a sufficiently wide variety of materials. Additionally, controlling the conditions applied to the materials and gathered measurements may create an additional spectrum of challenges. Conventional devices designed to overcome some of these challenges may not achieve the relatively high sample rates, accuracy, and precision required for certain material characterizations and/or synthesis processes.